


My Bitch

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [44]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 114. No, you’re MY bitch.





	My Bitch

The criminal’s knee on Scully’s back made it hard to breathe, which she thought was just as well since his rancid breath was in her face.   
“Damn I didn’t know the FBI had such sexy agents.” As he said it Scully could feel him sniff her neck. Mulder should have been there by now and she was starting to worry something had happened to him. Scully began to struggle but he just pushed her down harder.  
“Mhummmmm.” He murmured and grabbed her hair roughly, “Feels kinda good when you struggle like that. I like it. But you better adjust cause you’re my bitch now.”  
Right as the dread was starting to settle in her stomach a loud sound rang through the room, distracting the man who was holding her down just enough for her to overpower him. Scully’s fist connected with his face and when she forced his arm behind his back the yelp he let out was satisfying.   
“No, you’re MY bitch.” Scully growled at him and got out her cuffs.  
A gentle hand on her back proceeded Mulder’s voice, “Sorry it took so long, are you okay?”   
Scully blew her bangs out of her face, “I’m fine.”   
Despite himself Mulder felt his cock jump as he watched Scully manhandle the criminal. He turned away to focus on the other shocked men in the room.   
Scully hauled the villain off the ground and shoved him forward while reciting the Miranda warning.   
Mulder was followed by a gang of officers who rounded up the rest of the guys in the place.  
Next he saw Scully was two hours later as they wearily climbed into the car.   
“How are you feeling?” Mulder asked hesitantly.  
She looked right at him with a raised eyebrow, “Like I want to blow off some steam.”   
Her lips formed her perfect Mona Lisa smile and Mulder put the car into drive quickly.  
“Where to?”  
“The motel.” Her eyes bored into him and Mulder grinned at her.  
“Yes ma’am.”


End file.
